Shadows of the Subconscious
by MakeMyStand41319
Summary: Maura didn't think that she would ever come to this. But, she has, and there was no stopping her from what was about to unfold. One-Shot.


Hey there, people. Im Yoto-Ziva-Blye. Pleased to meet you! Im hoping that my fanfics are good enough for this fanbase, so reviews are more than welcomed! Thanks again! -yoto!

* * *

"MAURA!"

Maura looked behind her find Jane Rizzoli standing there, staring at her best friend with tears in her eyes.

"Maura, please… don't do this!" She pleaded, stepping forward. "Hoyt isn't worth this… I'm not worth this. You're not a killer, Maura!"

Maura simply stared at the detective, her calm gaze settling on her best friend.

That's when it happened.

Hoyt's laughter pierced through the rough Boston winds of the night. Then, he spoke. "My dear, I think it's about time we finished her."

"Maura, get out of the way!" Rizzoli yelled.

But Maura Isles wasn't herself. Not anymore. Her deadly gaze was no longer intent on Hoyt, but instead on Rizzoli herself. Jane backed away slowly as she saw her friends gaze. "Maura? Maura, what's going on?" The medical detective continued to calmly walk towards the detective, revealing a scalpel that was hidden in her pocket. "Maura, what…?" she was now glaring at Hoyt. "What did you do to her?" she demanded, her anger clear in her voice.

Hoyt's taunting laugh rang in Maura's ears, but she ignored it, intent on the woman in front of her. "I told you – SHE IS LIKE ME!"

Before anyone could do anything about it, Maura was upon her. She didn't have any time to react.

Hoyt was the only one to witness Maura Isles stab her best friend Jane Rizzoli in the arm.

Jane fell to the ground, holding her left arm in pain. Maura had clearly hit an artery, but the chief medical examiner simply stared calmly at her best friend, as if observing an experiment instead of watching her die. Hoyt came up behind her, his grin as wide as his face, before taking Maura's wrist and pulling her backwards into his arms.

"She's mine, Rizzoli." He said. "Meet my new apprentice."

"No…" Jane said, reaching for Maura. Isles simply stood there, frozen in Hoyt's grasp. Then came Jane's weak and failing moan as the last of her life started to leave her. She fell to the ground, reaching for the very hand that slayed her. "Maura… Maura…"

"MAURA!"

Isles awoke suddenly, bolting upright in her bed. She looked around, only to find Rizzoli standing before her, a concerned look on her face.

"… Maura? Are you okay?" She asked. She reached for her friend, who instead pulled away from the detective in a panicked haste.

"Stay back!" Maura yelled, backing away until she reached the wall. Jane was caught off guard by her behavior. "Just, stay back, please." Isles pleaded. "Please… don't come any closer…."

"Maura, what's wrong?" Jane asked, trying her best to inch towards her friend. Maura's gaze was one of pure terror, and that shocked and rattled Rizzoli quite a bit. "What happened?"

Maura looked down at the ground, then back at her. "Jane, I need to see your arms." She said. "And I need to see the entire arm, but mainly your elbows." She read Jane's face and commented. "Please, just do it."

Jane quickly did as she was told, exposing her arms…

… to reveal that there was no damage to them.

"What…?" Maura said. Then, with a sigh of relief, "It was all a dream…"

Jane nodded, coming a bit closer. "You were crying in your sleep and screaming in pain. You had a bit of a nightmare." Maura finally allowed her to come close, so Rizzoli took the opportunity to come closer to her and wipe a stray strand of hair off of her face. "Maura, what happened in your dream that made you so scared?"

Maura couldn't look Jane in the eye, deciding to just tell her and get it over with. "I was Hoyt's apprentice. He trained me to be… a soulless, ruthless killer. And… I killed…"

"-Me." Rizzoli interrupted, knowing that it was the only way the dream could have gone for Maura to be so freaked out by it. Maura nodded vigorously, tears starting to form on her cheeks. Rizzoli noticed, and immediately hugged her. "Maura, that wasn't you. It was just a dream – Hoyt got to you in your subconscious, that's all." She held her tighter. "Maura, it wasn't you. It will NEVER be you. I promise."

Rizzoli held her close and refused to allow her to leave her arms. Maura's tears fell quietly, until eventually they barely fell at all and Maura grew to be silent. When Jane looked down, she saw that Maura had fallen asleep in her lap. Jane smiled as she picked up her friend gently, heading towards the bed. Maura stirred slightly.

"I… won't let… him… take you…" she mumbled, her voice heavy with sleep.

Jane smiled and placed the medical examiner into her bed. "I know you won't, sweetie. But I won't let him take you, either." She kissed the medical examiner on the forehead before tucking her in and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

I couldnt make Maura go after Jane's throat like what the Surgeon did... I just couldnt imagine her doing that. (Or bring myself to type it.) Review please! Thanks! -yoto!


End file.
